


作家编辑系列

by archer17



Series: 忒修斯和提奥的水仙花 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Narcissus - Freeform, Narcissus of Theseus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archer17/pseuds/archer17
Summary: 忒修斯：作家提奥：编辑现代AU





	1. 提奥的身体有点敏感

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 忒修斯发现了哦，提奥身体的小秘密。

忒修斯发现提奥的特殊之处，源于一次巧合。他照样赖床，提奥给他做金枪鱼三明治。然后他们两个一起在沙发上分享早餐。一天他良心发现，早早起了床，走到提奥背后揽住他的腰。没想到对方几乎要跳起来，手里的切边方包也掉了。  
“忒修斯……以后你能不能不要突然……靠近我。我不太习惯。”  
“下次不会了。”忒修斯嘴上答应了，却没往心里去。手还是很不安分，捏着提奥腰侧的小软肉，然后往他胸口摸。没想到提奥在他手底下止不住地抖，脖子到耳尖红了一片。  
啊……敏感体质吗。忒修斯倒是没想到，每次在床上提奥总是像虾米一样全身泛粉色弓起来，他总以为是对方爽得受不了了。没想到还有敏感体质这一点，难怪他那么容易情动。是他疏忽了，竟然放过这么好玩的地方。  
感谢提奥的敏感体质和他对忒修斯的纵容，忒修斯满足地将他里里外外尝了个遍。真的太可爱了，提奥。

今天是开例会的日子，不过稍微有一点不一样。提奥押着忒修斯来出版社听他新书发布策划的内容。  
作家和编辑，有点像艺人和经纪人的关系。经纪人负责艺人的行程，同时也是公司的职员，在这方面和普通职员没什么区别。编辑同理。在公司里面作家照样得按着规矩来。  
总编辑潦草地和忒修斯握了一下手，着重表扬了他复出以后第一本书所取得的销量成绩，提点他以后不要像以前那样恣意狂妄：“提奥可是以他的职业生命来为你担保呀。”  
忒修斯能说什么，这快是明晃晃的威胁了。他为了提奥才签到他们家出版社，总编似乎将自己看作他们两个的衣食父母一样了。可他得低这个头，不得不低。他报以微笑，回答道：“您太客气了，费雪先生。我相信在提奥的帮助下我们能取得更好的成绩的。”  
得到承诺的总编先生志得意满地踏进会议室，向在座的编辑介绍出版社的新的摇钱树，然后才慢条斯理地开始每周的例会。会议内容很多，大部分都是上周积累下来需要总编同意的内容，总编装模作样地点评一通才把人打发走了。忒修斯的新书策划被押在了最后。老头子，忒修斯咬牙切齿，不就是想杀他气焰吗。  
提奥倒是习以为常，一边假装认真聆听一边在做自己的事。要是真按主编的进度来，忒修斯的书不知道要推到多久以后。可忒修斯无聊。他没办法在这种噪音下做自己的事。他看看认真在笔记本上写方案的提奥，生出一点绮思。  
提奥不太把工作带回家做，因为忒修斯总会想方设法干扰他。难得见到提奥工作的样子，他不禁起了坏心思。  
他先戳了戳提奥的腰。不出所料，提奥一下从屏幕前面坐直了。总编以为他要打断他的发言，有些不满。  
“对不起，你们继续。”提奥瞪了忒修斯一眼。  
诶嘿，好玩。忒修斯就像猫咪发现了玩具一样兴致勃勃。他一只手撑着下巴，另一只手却慢慢地顺着提奥的腰往下滑，放在他的大腿上。提奥，被他弄得没办法集中精力，他的汗毛竖起来了。为了不发出什么奇怪的声音或者做出奇怪的动作，他只好假装认真工作，呲牙咧嘴地无声威胁忒修斯。  
忒修斯看起来倒是很无辜，但是他的手不是。他的手慢慢往提奥的大腿内侧伸，指尖在上面随意地敲击，有越来越往上的趋势——然后忒修斯往上揉了一把再飞快地拂过提奥大腿内侧。提奥整个人都红了，眼眶还有点湿。  
“提奥，你有什么评论吗？”总编明显对于提奥的心不在焉很不满意。  
“没有，我觉得新书的策划很不错。”忒修斯帮提奥开口，免得他一开口就发出什么让人遐想的声音。


	2. 一次angrysex的事后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要：  
> 忒修斯答应提奥签到他们出版社了。提奥为了心头好当然要全力以赴！主编趁机签了不平等条款，提奥小可怜被迫承担很多额外工作，拖油瓶忒修斯也被要求四个月内写出一部新小说。  
> 但是忒修斯卡文了，DDL在两个月后，催稿的号角已然响起！忒修斯害怕自己写不出来，害怕自己写不好拖累提奥，害怕自己写出来的小说提奥不喜欢。而提奥，社畜提奥帮其他作者做新书推广，出差回家就面对因为卡文而暴躁的忒修斯。提奥想到忒修斯的烦恼，觉得他多虑了。  
> 可是谁都没和对方说自己的忧虑，他们想着干一炮就好了。  
> 介是不可能滴。生活就是这样的。

     让我们从事后第一根烟开始。

     提奥躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着。乘飞机和激烈的性爱让他十分疲惫，但是担忧让他合不上眼。这之前不舒适的机舱座椅和极其费力的体位让他怎么躺都不舒服。疲惫、不适、担忧，这三种感受简直就是绝佳的制造不定时炸弹的原料。还好忒修斯不在他旁边，提奥捶了几下枕头，否则他可忍不住要和忒修斯吵架。他明白忒修斯的压力：他害怕自己会搞砸提奥的工作，他害怕自己写不出好的作品。可是提奥在为他周旋的时候早就考虑过这些问题了。提奥是被爱情冲昏头脑了，可是换个角度，他有资本这样挥霍自己的职业生涯。业界有名的赚钱小能手，金牌编辑，多少出版社在模仿他的策划，无数小作者想成为他的签约作者。他有这个自信。忒修斯也明白，但是他总是将坏处放到最大，过度忧虑。

     刚刚做的时候他们就卯足了劲互相角力。爽还是很爽的，小别胜新婚。但是也很痛。

     提奥是个可怜的社畜，连朝九晚五都没有。长期不运动的身体难免有这样那样的问题，刚刚那个体位他难受得痛呼。忒修斯肯定知道他是疼的，可就是不让他好过。忒修斯这个斯文的禽兽。这时提奥倒是忘了之前自己看着《逃离现场》的作者签名那含情脉脉的眼神了。所以啊，粉丝最忌与自己喜欢的作家发生关系。真实见光死。

     提奥觉得忒修斯真实渣男。看起来瘦瘦高高一小伙，做爱的时候却猛如虎。他怀疑忒修斯是不是装了马达。这回可把提奥从里到外操了个透。拔屌无情。说的就是忒修斯，趴在提奥身上喘了一会，径自去冲了个冷水澡，套了一件t恤湿淋淋地出来到外面抽烟。提奥已经没力气吐槽这种仿佛将他当作mb一样的行为了。

     这个混蛋，尼古丁的味道从门缝里涌进来，提奥有轻微的鼻炎，打了好几个喷嚏。他累得连发火的力气都无，只能赌气一样将忒修斯的枕头朝着门的方向一砸。

     夏季的夜晚，提奥公寓有穿堂风，他们一贯是开着窗的。这时提奥才觉得开着窗是如此嘈杂，汽车呼啸驶过的摩擦声，邻居看球赛的背景音，婴儿的啼哭声，整个城市都享受着美妙的夜风，只有这个卧室的空气是憋闷凝滞的。

     体液凝固在身上，汗水和着灰尘让皮肤变得黏糊糊的。真想冲个冷水澡啊。提奥趴在枕头上这么想着，一个冰凉的铝罐就贴在他身上。

     是忒修斯。他将打开的冰啤酒递给提奥。提奥没接，越过他去洗澡。忒修斯便将床单被套都换了一遍，丢到脏衣篮里。等他收拾完了，提奥也正好出来。忒修斯把药膏拿出来要给提奥上药，手指刚伸进去的时候提奥条件反射就要踹他一脚。忒修斯就跪在床垫上，一手握着提奥的脚踝一边涂药。把自己弄干净了以后忒修斯爬上床。两个人分别躺在两侧，提奥侧过身装作自己已经睡着了，忒修斯靠在床头睁着眼，也不知道在想些什么。

     提奥是真的累极了，合上眼没多久便真的睡过去了。忒修斯睡不着，他好几天没睡着了，头疼，宿醉。刚开始几天喝了威士忌还能感受到一点轻浮的快乐，后来就不行了，就只剩下一个呼吸的肉体。他很难受，知道症结在哪里，却没有办法自己解决。这种感觉比当时被赶出家门更糟，都是毫无目标地游荡，忒修斯觉得自己就像一个被架起来的木偶，没有人操纵他，但也不自由。他有点期望提奥能摆弄他，但是他不愿意受任何人摆布。

 


	3. 忒修斯和提奥的第一次

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 忒修斯终于和提奥上床啦！是提奥主动送上门的，要不忒修斯才不敢呢。  
> 这时候忒修斯还是流浪猫猫呢，在便利店打工。

     提奥不知道忒休斯从哪里摸出的润滑剂和套子。这个是怎么开始的...？他就着冷水冲洗了一下，有点冷。身上湿淋淋的，用毛巾擦了又擦，可水还是将t恤弄湿了。风一吹，鸡皮疙瘩起了一片。忒修斯将他抱住。

     真奇怪，明明忒休斯也是用冷水冲的澡，身上却是暖融融的。提奥将脸埋在忒修斯的颈窝里，好舒服啊。看起来瘦得只剩下骨架的人，抱着的手感却是软的。忒修斯总是能给他意外之喜，仿佛有一个隐形的全能口袋，里面有他全部想要的甜蜜幻想。旁人看起来是忒修斯对提奥予取予求，殊不知提奥觉得自己从忒修斯这里获得的更多。好久没有这种被纵容的感觉了。忒修斯是只警惕的流浪猫，却愿意吃提奥带来的食物。这不是忒修斯对提奥的施舍。猫咪只有面对心爱之物才愿意低头。

     忒修斯的手从下摆探进来，从腰侧顺着向上抚摸，肩胛骨，后颈。提奥的身体很敏感，这样简单摸摸就已经抖得不行了，小腿酥麻得无法支撑住身体，整个人都倚在忒修斯身上。他的双臂穿过忒修斯腋下，轻轻地抓挠着忒修斯的后背。

     “可以吗？”忒修斯这样问他。

     当然可以，怎么的不可以。提奥舔了一下忒修斯的皮肤。他就被推到床垫上了。

     忒修斯太激动了，提奥差点被不堪重负的床垫抛起来。

     “真的可以吗？”

     外面的雨还在下，相比之前已经小了许多。外面的霓虹灯透过雨雾和塑料纸做的简易窗户，在忒修斯脸上留下迷蒙的黄色。室内很暗，忒修斯为了节电把灯关了，提奥躺在床垫上几乎看不清室内的摆设了。可是忒修斯的眼睛亮得不可思议，提奥觉得自己的心都被他点亮了，于是点了点头。

     他忘了忒修斯在这么暗的环境下几乎看不清。但是忒修斯明白了，被握得温热的润滑剂挤在手上，像被融化的巧克力浆。提奥努力忽视下身被进入的感觉，打开腿将忒修斯往自己身上靠，他想要更多的皮肤接触。

     忒修斯伏在提奥的小腹上，一边用手扩张一边用嘴逗弄着蛰伏着的家伙。柔软的头发滑落，搔弄着提奥的小腹痒得打颤。这真的太超过了，忒修斯总是那么出人意料。提奥的睫毛被眼泪浸湿了，天啊。他伸手揉了揉忒修斯的头发，他不需要忒修斯那么温柔的。

     忒修斯亲了亲他大腿内侧，坐起身撕开包装，撕不开，两只手都滑溜溜的。提奥也坐起来，亲了亲忒修斯的嘴角，帮他套上了。怎样都可以的。提奥终于明白那些看似不可理喻的爱情小说为何那么畅销。谁不希望拥有这样的经历呢。

     然后是绵长细致的吻。忒修斯在尽量转移提奥的注意力。虽然他没实践过，但是在红灯区他见识的比一般人多多了。他希望提奥能快乐。

     彩钢板搭建成的仓库隔音约等于没有。可是谁在乎呢。一声痛呼，剧烈的喘息，水声，呜咽，唇舌交缠。

     “忒...哈啊...忒修斯”

     提奥觉得自己已经被榨干了，像干涸之地上的一尾鱼，又像一根绷到极致的琴弦，随便一碰就会颤。他不知道自己可以软成这样，呜咽着往后退，又被忒修斯抓着腿拖过来，想要抱着双臂缩起来，忒修斯就要穿过他的腋下将他的腿搭在肩上。真是个小怪物。他已经被操到反对的力气都没有了，不可以体谅一下劳累的上班族吗！

     汗水流到眼睛里，很涩。提奥闭上眼，今晚真的，太圆满了。他困倦地睡过去，忒修斯从提奥身体里退出来，亲了亲提奥。他原本没有想要那么过火的，但是拿到手以后觉得怎么做都不够，又亲又舔，不敢松手。他将提奥身体擦洗了一遍，像一个小孩抱着心爱的玩具一样不松手。他怕提奥像露水一样蒸发离开他。

 


End file.
